Naruto the Saiyan
by Ryu the Dragon Sage
Summary: AU. What if Kushina and Minato were Saiyans born and raised on planet Vegeta? What if they heeded Bardock's warning and sent Naruto to Earth at the same time Goku was sent there? Read what unfolds. Saiyan!Naruto, Overpowered!Naruto, Overpowered!Goku Rated M for future chapters and language. On Hiatus until further notice.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z. **

**(AN 2/3/13)**

**I revised this Chapter and corrected the mistakes I made. Hopefully I got all of them.**

**Chapter One: Earth's dual Guardians Arrive**

_Planet Vegeta, After the Mission to Kannassa_

The low-class Saiyan Bardock bolted into the mess hall after landing on his home planet of Vegeta, not bothering to get healed. He had urgent news. Limping as fast as he could, he busted through the doors of the cafeteria, causing all other Saiyans present to look at him with curiosity. As his battered form was revealed, mumbling and whispering could be heard throughout the room. Bardock went to the center of the room and began to tell of the visions he saw, and that Freiza would destroy the planet, killing them all.

"Pfft, you and your team finally got put in your place, and you couldn't handle it so you made up this lie about Freiza to save face."

Laughter erupted as the random Saiyan finished speaking. Those in attendance believed what the man said. Bardock took pity on them, and left the mess hall. A vision came to him as he held his head in pain. He saw his son, Kakarot, flying away from his home planet, followed by another newborn with strange blonde hair. Then flashes of Goku's fight with Freiza on Namek came to his mind, and he accepted his fate. 'Forgive me for being a tyrant like Freiza, Kakarot.'

The scarred Saiyan had enough. If Freiza was about to destroy them, he would at least get wounded in the process. So he flew out to space, hoping to intercept the horned bastard. He knew that they would all perish, but he continued on. His son would kill the tyrant. That's all that mattered to him at the moment.

A little before Bardock made a scene at the mess hall, Freiza and his minions were heading to Vegeta to destroy it.

'Those monkeys won't get the chance to fulfill the legend.' Freiza said as they passed two pods that flew off in the direction of a random planet.

"Lord Freiza two Saiyan children are on their way to planet Earth. Should we dispose of them?" Zarbon reported to his superior.

"No leave them be. They aren't a threat." Once the planet destroyer actually looked at the monkey globe, he spotted almost every Saiyan in space, including Bardock.

Bardock saw that his brethren joined him to rebel against Freiza and inwardly smirked. He turned to said tyrant and began a rant.

"Freiza we're here to resign! No longer will we be servants to you. No longer will we do your dirty work and be seen as monsters throughout the galaxy! We are finally free. You've put us through hell so here, have a taste!" A blue orb of energy formed in his hand as he finished his last sentence. The scarred Saiyan threw his **Final Spirit Cannon** at the alien in hopes of at least wounding him.

The horned alien created a yellow mass of ki that began to grow and grow in size, until it was a bit larger than Bardock's attack. As the blue ball of ki neared Freiza, his **Supernova** consumed it and grew larger. The tyrant sent his mass of ki at the Saiyans, watching in awe as it ingested all of the monkeys slowly. He began laughing maniacally. "Ahahahhahaha! My, what dirty fireworks!"

In his last moments, Bardock had the chance to converse with his son. He was now assured that Freiza would suffer at the hands of his spawn and another mysterious warrior. A smile graced his visage as the blast from Freiza's **Supernova **sent him to the past and slaughtered the others, blowing the planet into space dust. While in the past Bardock would create a legend that would last for generations to come, but that is a tale for another time.

_Planet Vegeta, before Freiza destroyed it_

A Saiyan with blond, spiky hair rushed to his house to speak with his wife. He heard Bardock's warning. 'I had a feeling Freiza would do something like this.' As he found his redheaded spouse, he spoke with her about Bardock's premonition.

"Are you sure about this Minato?" His wife was unsure if they could believe Bardock's warning. The now named Minato nodded.

"I can feel Freiza and his goons coming to the planet. Why else would he visit Vegeta out of the blue? He's scared one of us will become the legendary Super Saiyan. Trust me Kushina."

Kushina was now nervous. Her husband had just told her that the bastard Freiza would blow them all into the cosmos. 'But what about our son?' She began to think, with a horrified expression, about their child born a while ago (same time as Goku), Naruto. Minato, upon seeing her face, grabbed hold of her shoulders and shook her out of the trance.

"Kushina we have to send him to a planet far away from here."

"What if Freiza catches him?"

"It's better than just letting him blow up isn't it?!" The redhead reluctantly agreed. Minato was right, Naruto's only chance was to be sent away in a pod. She hated when he was right.

The two rushed to the laboratories, looking for where the newborns were held. A baby was just sent to a planet in the third quadrant. Earth was its name? These thought were going through Minato's head as he and his wife blurred through the babies' section of the labs. They found their child and Kushina held him.

"Just one last time I'll hold you, sochi(son)." The blonde man began to input the coordinates for the planet Earth. He finished and gave his son a peck on the forehead.

"Get strong and defend those you love. Remember your parents love you." With those last words Minato put his son in a pod and sent him to Earth. They could only hope he got past Freiza and lived on.

_Elsewhere_

Cooler's minion Salza came to report something as he watched his brother laugh like a crazed fool.

"Such tomfoolery. He is simply indulging in destruction like a simpleton." Cooler noticed his subordinate's presence and turned to him. "Salza, what do you have to report." The blue-skinned man got on one knee and began to report his findings.

"Sir two Saiyan space pods have escaped planet Vegeta's destruction. Should I intercept them?"

"No, I won't have you clean up my brother's mess." Cooler resumed watching Freiza while shaking his head. 'You bring shame to our family. You're lucky I don't kill you.'

_Earth, Where the two Saiyan Children landed_

The two pods landed on Earth, a planet inhabited by creatures called humans. A man named Gohan happened upon them and wondered who would abandon children in such a way. He shook his head in disapproval and moved to get them. The old man couldn't forgive himself if he left two defenseless children to fend for themselves in the wilderness. As the children woke up though, the blonde boy was relatively peaceful and went back to sleep. The black haired boy was aggressive and caused the blonde to wake up, quite rudely. They both begin to scuffle before falling into a ravine. Bumps appear on both of their heads as Gohan pulls them out. After the incident Goku, he named the first one, was now happy and peaceable. Naruto, the blonde, was very intelligent and was almost always seen exercising.

The two Saiyans were trained by Gohan, and then eventually his mentor Master Roshi. Roshi was surprised by the amount of progress they made. One day while using his ki blast the **Kamehameha (Turtle Turtle Wave)** to put out the fire on Ox-King's home on Fire Mountain, Goku and Naruto used the technique after one demonstration. Although Goku's Kamehameha was only strong enough to destroy Bulma's car, while Naruto's left a sizeable hole in a random building. They would always spar whenever the opportunity presented itself. The spars usually ended in draws. Krillin, another student of Master Roshi, also sparred with them from time to time, but could never seem to beat Naruto. His drive to be the best fighter on the planet would always fuel him to win. The trio ensued many adventures, sometimes including Bulma in them, and grew stronger, and stronger.

Once on the night of a full moon, Naruto and Goku were sparring under the moon light. Although Grandpa Gohan warned them not to look up at the moon they couldn't resist the temptation. They slowly became Oozaru (Great Ape) and went on a path of destruction. Gohan died in their attack, though Goku was let unaware. Naruto went to Kami to have his tail cut off the following day. In the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament, Naruto defeated Yamcha before forfeiting, saying that he simply wanted to embarrass the former bandit. Goku and Master Roshi fought, though at the time Roshi was using the alias Jackie Chun, and Roshi won.

The 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament is where they met Tien Shinhan, a student of Mercenary Tao and Master Shen, who had brutality passed down to him from his teachers. He had plans to kill Goku during the tournament, by was thwarted when Goku battles him and soon saw the error of his masters' teachings. Only in the 23rd Tournament did Naruto make it to the finals. After a bitter battle in which Goku beat Piccolo, he had to face his lifelong rival. Due to the fact that Goku and Piccolo's match destroyed the stadium, they had to fight outdoors.

Naruto gained the upper hand when Goku lost his footing due to the fact he was barefoot, and a **Kamehameha** sent him out of the ring. Master Roshi commented that this was the first time Naruto made it to the finals, much less won, which resulted in a laugh from the soon to be Z fighters and Naruto bopping him on the head. That tournament was the last time everyone had been together until Raditz came. Naruto said he would begin training with Kami, and when Goku asked Kami where his rival was, Kami remarked by saying "He was taken to be trained by one more powerful than I."

The one 'more powerful' than the Namekian Kami was of course King Kai. Naruto had learned how to fly shortly before his trip to Other World with Kami, and used this skill to get through Snake Way. He collapsed as soon as he landed on the planet. Hearing that his home world was around this amount of gravity, he quickly pushed his body to adapt to it. Naruto soon went through everything Goku would do in the future, chasing Gregory and attempting to hit Gregory with a giant hammer included. Though Naruto was much more serious than Goku, he was still kind and as such only tapped the grasshopper with the hammer lightly when he caught it. The future Z fighters wonder if their old sparring partner would come back, but Goku assures them Naruto isn't the type to stay away for too long. Naruto learns the **Kaio Ken** and the **Instant Transmission** from King Kai, but the Kai says he has another technique to teach. The blonde says he will learn it at a later date because he senses someone with a high power level approaching Earth. King Kai put his hand on Naruto's shoulder, telling him to wait before he goes to fight the invader.

_Earth, Kame House_

Goku and his friends, sans Naruto, were enjoying a reunion. Suddenly Goku's expression went from jovial to hardened for a few moments, before going back to its normal expression. Internally he is questioning that source of power that landed on the planet.

Raditz landed on the planet Earth and checks for power levels using his scouter.

"So Kakarot failed to destroy this pitiful planet eh? Well that mistake will soon be corrected." He sees a low level human farmer with a shotgun.

"Wh-what are you?" Raditz begins to advance slowly, putting the farmer on edge. "Stay back, I'm warning you stay back!" The long haired Saiyan fails to comply, which results in the farmer shooting at him. Raditz caught the bullet and threw it back at him, piercing his hear and instantly killing him.

"The power levels on this planet are pitiful… Where is Kakarot?" His scouter finds a power level in the high hundreds. So assuming that's his brother, Raditz flies away in the direction of the power level.

Piccolo was resting peacefully until he felt a sizeable power level coming at him. As the power level reveals itself to be an alien of some sort, he is intrigued.

"You there… Do you know where Kakarot is?" He stated pointing at Piccolo. The Namekian turned to Raditz and responded.

"No. Now leave this planet at once."

"Oh? And what if I don't?" Piccolo smiles evilly and fires a powered ki blast at the Saiyan. His smile fades when Raditz appears unscathed and turns into a scowl.

"A weak attack like that was barely enough to singe my leg hairs." The Saiyan prepares to kill Piccolo, only to stop when his scouter picks up a stronger power level. "It seems you've been spared for now Namekian." With that, he flies off to the Kame House.

Raditz lands on the island, where the Kame House resides, interrupting the reunion. Goku, his son Gohan, Bulma, Krillin, Master Roshi, and Turtle all look on at Raditz.

"Kakarot what are you doing? Why hasn't this planet's life been eliminated? I'm your older brother Raditz and I came to this planet to find you." Goku is on edge from what Raditz says.

"We are Saiyans Kakarot. Part of an elite race of warriors from the planet Vegeta. Sadly only a few of us remain because the rest were destroyed with our home planet by a meteor. Saiyans conquer planets and kill off a planet's life, and sell them."

Krillin and Goku's expressions change to disgust. "Look I don't know who you are but leave." Krillin says trying to get Raditz out of the area. "Go on, shoo. Maybe you need some help." Krillin approached Raditz with the intent of making him leave, as Raditz brought his fist down on Krillin's bald head, knocking him away.

"Krillin no!"

"Let's go Kakarot."

"No!"

Goku and his brother engage in hand-to-hand combat, in which the elder Saiyan wins by kneeing Goku in the abdomen, incapacitating him. Raditz spots his nephew and speaks.

"Is this your son Kakarot?" He then lifts Gohan up in the air. The crying child is terrified of his uncle.

"No leave him alone!" Goku yells out causing Raditz to step on his ribs, undoubtedly breaking a few.

"I think your little act of defiance calls for something to show your allegiance. If you ever want to see your son again, you will eliminate 100 humans and pile them up on this island by tomorrow. Should you fail to do this, you will never see your son again." The Saiyan flies off laughing like a mad man with the crying Gohan in tow. He shuts Gohan in his space pod to quiet the insufferable crying.

Goku and Piccolo join forces to beat Raditz and save Gohan. Naruto looks at King Kai pleadingly.

"Please let me go to Earth and assist them, King Kai." The blue Kai scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"Alright fine. But in exchange for this favor, you WILL learn my final technique and bring me another student." Naruto nods at the offer and flies off at top speed, leaving King Kai to hold onto his cap lest it be blown off. The blonde blew past King Yemma and used **IT (Instant Transmission)** to teleport to Earth. He senses Goku and Piccolo fighting Raditz, though the two's power levels were fading. He locks on to their Ki signatures and appears on the scene. Goku had just let go of Radtiz's tail, and was paying for it.

"This is what you get for being wea-"his statement was cut off by a flying fist impacting with the side of his face, sending him flying away.

Goku and Piccolo looked on in awe, wondered who could send Raditz flying when they could barely touch him. They were met with a man standing around 5'11 with spiky blond hair. Azure eyes and an angular face. He was wearing a red and black kimono over a black muscle top with a mostly black cloak with red flames licking the bottom and black martial arts pants and shoes. The kanji for "Kai" was on the back of the cloak and the Kanji for "Turtle"is on the right of the kimono. The top of the kimono was opened, as the cloak flow freely with the wind.

"Naruto is that you?"

"Yep, it's me Goku." A cry of **'Saturday Crush'** brought them out of conversation as a relatively strong pink ball of ki flew at Naruto. It impacted his body as Raditz was laughing madly once more a wiping the blood from his mouth.

"That's what you get for messing with the might of a Saiyan warrior!" The smoke cleared to see an untouched Naruto. Even his clothes were the same. Naruto's piercing blue eyes gazed at Raditz.

"Well that threat has no merit as I am a Saiyan." Before Raditz could ponder his words, he found a leg planted firmly in his abdomen, as Naruto unleashes a combo of kicks and punches on Raditz. A rising kick sends Raditz into the air, where Naruto appears in front of him, and a descending axe handle attack sent him careening into the ground. Naruto floated over the body sized hole in which the long haired Saiyan was currently in.

"Any last words before you die?"

"There are two other Saiyans… Stronger than I am. They will surely come and avenge me."

"Maybe they can give me more of a challenge than you did." Naruto extended one arm forward and gathered ki in it. A blue-green colored blast formed in his palm and he shot it at Raditz uttering **"Kamehameha Flasher." **A bright light momentarily flashed in the area, causing the people in the area to shield their eyes. When the light faded, Raditz's body was charred beyond recognition. Naruto was holding his scouter and went over to Goku and Piccolo.

"Are you two alright?" He tossed them both senzu beans.

"So where'd you go and who taught you how to fight like that?"

"I'll answer your questions in due time. I have to get you to a hospital or something. You coming Pico-" Piccolo was already gone. "…. Alright then." As they got Goku to the hospital and Gohan to Chichi, Naruto explained to his friend that King Kai spoke to him through telepathy and requested to train him. He also said that the blue Kai wanted to train Goku too.

"I can't wait for the other Saiyans to come! It'll be sure to be a great battle!" Naruto facepalmed at his rival's words. But he was inwardly excited at the chance to test his power against other Saiyans. On another planet Nappa and Vegeta processed Raditz's words and what happened. They planned to come to this 'Earth' and show those low-class upstarts their place.

**Well some things to say. 1. The reason I made Naruto different from his canon self is because Goku's personality did a 360 when he hit his head so I played around with Naruto's personality. 2. Goku losing his balance because he's barefoot makes sense because I mean come on feet don't have that much traction so… and Naruto always forfeit because he didn't want to fight others to get to Goku. 3. Naruto beat Raditz so easily because he was even with Goku right? And when Goku trained with King Kai the first time, he busted Nappa's ass and Nappa was way stronger than Raditz. That's it for now.**

**Ja ne.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto nor Dragon Ball Z.**

**I have read the reviews and I will try to incorporate your advice into the story. About the pairing:**

**I have decided to let you vote on who you want to be paired with Naruto. This chapter is the training and arrival of Vegeta and Nappa. Maybe even the start of the fight.**

**To **DBZNaruto:

**As stated in the first chapter, Naruto was intelligent whereas Goku can tend to be gullible. Krillin would try to trick him and be successful at times. His tricks did not work on Naruto. And yes Naruto's Kamehameha left a hole in a building. Not a hole through the building. If you don't like it then don't read. It clearly states that Naruto is a Saiyan in the description. It's my story. Go read manga if you don't want to see a Saiyan Naruto. **

**Bulma: 2**

**Zangya: 2**

**Android 18: 3**

**OC Female Saiyan: 1**

**To all/any future flamers:**

**Your flames will be used to heat the stove to cook for **

**Goku: Yay!**

**Chapter Two: Goku gets trained, Naruto trains**

_King Kai's Planet_

Naruto was currently attempting to teach his long time friend Son Goku how to fly. As the blonde Saiyan found out rather quickly and abruptly, trying to teach Goku the theoretical part of flying was tiring. He had the most patience of any of the Z Fighters. Even he was growing more and more irritated with the semi-dense Saiyan. He told Goku to surround himself with Ki and use the Ki to propel himself in the air. Goku released his control of the Ki once he was up in the air, resulting in him flying far, far away. The blonde locked on to his Ki signature and teleported to his location.

"Well Goku, I think we've made enough progress for today."

"Are you sure? I almost got the hang of it that time!"

"Hai, I'm sure. I think if I take you to King Kai, you'll be able to do it better. He told me we have one year before the other Saiyans arrive." Nodding, the brunette called Nimbus and followed Naruto in the skies to Kami's Tower. When Goku questioned why they were going there Naruto simply replied that they would make a stop before going to King Kai.

"Oi Goku let's see if Korin has any senzu beans."

"Well I'm always up for visiting Korin, but why the senzu beans?"

"It's part of the regime before we go to King Kai."

"Alright I guess." Naruto's words confused him but he trusted his rival. They made it to Korin's Tower and greeted him. When Naruto asked if he had any beans, the elder raised an eyebrow. Yet he still gave them a sack of beans as they flew up to Kami's lookout. They were greeted by Mr. Popo and they requested to speak with Kami.

"Greetings, to what pleasure do I owe this visit?"

"Do you think we could use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for two days if it's not too much trouble of course?" Kami nodded and asked Mr. Popo to lead them to the chamber. As they went inside, Naruto explained to Goku how they would be training. First, Goku would have to be able to deflect a barrage of Naruto's **Kamehameha Flasher** for three minutes without getting tired. Goku wondered why he had to do this.

"Why do I have to be able to do that?"

"Well right now I'm stronger than you and Kamehameha Flasher is my strongest attack. So that exercise will be to mark your progress. After that, we will spar in various ways. Alright that's enough talk, now deflect!"

Naruto stored the sack of senzu beans away in his kimono and began to fire **Kamehameha Flashers** at Goku without pause. By the time they came out, the two Saiyans would be much stronger than the invaders a year away. Neither of them would know it though. But it would show in the battle.

_Two days later, Kami's Tower_

Mr. Popo and Kami, Earth's Namekian guardian, waited outside the entrance to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Seconds later, two men with each strands of their hair sticking up and turquoise eyes emerged from the infinite space with tattered clothes. Only one man's fiery black cloak stay intact and without a tear. Their pale blonde hairs reverted back to normal. One was black and spiky the other one golden blonde and short.

"Naruto, Goku. How did you two change your appearances?"

"Apparently it's another level of Saiyan power. We discovered it when we went all out the last day."

"It's strong but we can't hold it for more than five seconds." Naruto and Goku explain, respectively. They tell of how speed and strength are exponentially increased in this form. But after the other two Saiyans arrive, then they will train to harness this change for longevity. Goku calls Nimbus and they fly off to Goku's house. Naruto asks Chichi to borrow a pot and she complies, albeit hesitantly.

"What are you gonna do with that pot Naruto?"

"I'm going to make Senzu bean stew with it."

"What's that?"

"Well it's basically soup with senzu beans added in, so it has healing properties as well as nutritional properties."

"Are you going to make it now?"

"No, I think I'll do it after we defeat the Saiyans. Meet me back at Kami's Tower in about two hours." Goku nods and flies away, without Flying Nimbus. Naruto teleports to his log cabin and prepares to leave for King Kai's planet. He takes a quick shower and changes into an alternate form of his original outfit. The cloak is predominantly orange with red flames licking the bottom and the hem, a white kimono with black lines going across, white pants with black lines goingdown the sides, and red martial arts shoes. Every article of clothing barring the shoes is weighted. He pulls out a capsule and stores more sets of clothes for the training at King Kai's and some other supplies and places it back in his kimono. The blonde teleports to Kami's Tower where he meets Goku waiting for him to arrive.

"So Goku you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go. Goku put his hand on the blonde's shoulder, who teleported them to the beginnings of Snake Way. The brunette looked at Naruto quizzically, who told him the planet was at the end of the path, and then disappeared. Goku cursed silently, and began to fly down the lengthy road known as Snake Way. It seemed to never end!

_With Naruto and King Kai_

King Kai was enjoying a meal when a blonde Saiyan appeared in front of him, scaring the hell out of him. It took him so long to get the meal just right! And this bastard just shows up in his kitchen and makes him spill his hard work all over the floor.

"God damn it Naruto! How many times have I told you to stop fucking doing that."

"Okay, okay I won't. Just calm your damn tits." After a few more minutes of mindless arguing and random insults, they got down to business. King Kai looked behind Naruto. Then around his house to see if anyone else was there.

"Where's my other student?"

"He's coming down Snake Way, so calm down."

"I assume you will also learn my final technique, right?" Naruto knew this was really him saying "You will learn my final technique." So he just nodded and helped clean up the mess he was partly responsible for. After that, he collected materials to make a fruit salad as a type of apology. He WAS at fault for making King Kai spill his food so the least he could do was prepare him another meal. By the time he finished and he and the Kai sat down and ate, Goku was flying towards the planet. He impacted the ground with an audible groan of pain. The brunette found it hard to even stand up, much less try to fly.

"Why am I… so heavy?"

"This planet has 10x the gravity of Earth's. This is roughly the amount of gravity that was on your and the other Saiyans' home, Planet Vegeta." The higher being explained to Goku. "And since your clothed are weighted, it will be harder for your body to adjust to the gravity." While he left Goku to adjust to the gravity, he went into detail as to what the final technique was with Naruto. It was called the **Spirit Bomb.** After the explanation, Naruto was instructed to meditate until he could 'feel' the energies of his surroundings flowing around him in strange, inconsistent patterns.

It took roughly an hour for Goku to be able to walk around with no difficulty, and he was currently chasing Bubbles around the planet, much to his dismay. The damn monkey was slippery as hell! Naruto was having an equally if not greater feeling of annoyance. He felt absolutely nothing happening other than the sounds of Goku chasing that damn monkey around. The lack of progress was starting to get to him. The blonde decided to send his Ki out at random objects and see if they could reflect it. Ki can only be reflected or deflected by something with Ki present in it. So he spread his Ki out in the direction of a tree, and to his surprise, the Ki started to bend off of the tree and to a rock, the process repeating. He teleported to King Kai and told him about his findings.

"So you've skipped the first stage huh? Impressive to say the least. What you have to do now is try to draw the Ki out of living and nonliving objects." Naruto nodded and teleported away, before trying to draw energy out of a rock. Multiple failed attempts were causing him to feel like blasting the fucking thing into oblivion. He decided to take a break and see how Goku was adjusting. He was just about to whack Gregory on the head with a giant hammer. After he lightly hit the grasshopper on the head, Naruto requested a spar. A couple of minutes and Goku was being thrashed about like a training dummy.

"You can move around at this level of gravity, but your fighting can use some more work. Other than that, you did a good job overall." Satisfied with his reprieve from training, the blonde Saiyan went back to trying to draw energy out of a rock, and failing many times until he could feel himself being filled up with foreign Ki. He attempted to do the same to a tree, and found it to be easier since a tree was living and thus had more energy. It would be awhile before he could extract Ki from multiple nonliving factors and multiple living factors at the same time on a large scale, but King Kai told him to teach the other Saiyan the Kaio Ken so he would stop for now. But he would learn to perfect the **Spirit Bomb **in due time.

_352 Days Later_

King Kai told Goku and Naruto that the Saiyans would be arriving today. He also mentioned that their friends (and Piccolo) were training in an effort to fend off the Saiyans. When Goku asked about his son, King Kai said that he was being trained by Piccolo. This slightly unnerved the Saiyan seeing as how he and Piccolo weren't the best of friends. His blonde rival assured him if the Namekian did anything, he'd get his ass kicked via Naruto. King Kai and Naruto neglected to teach Goku the **Instant Transmission** technique, so he would have to fly to the battlefield after Naruto teleported them back to Earth. They would also have to fly back to King Yemma's office from Snake Way. They bid farewell to their mentor and take off at top speed, causing King Kai to get blown away for a short period of time, releasing a stream of curses all the while.

Vegeta and Nappa's pods landed on Earth, as they each stepped out of their respective crafts and look around. Their landings left sizeable destruction in the town. People look on in fear as the two UFO's destroy parts of their town, including large buildings. Humans congregate around the mysterious pods. Murmuring and whispering is heard as the two Saiyans exit their pods.

"Aliens!"

"No, it can't be!"

"What do they want?!" Nappa smiles, and then scowls as he complains about his neck. He then floats to higher ground along with Vegeta, causing the onlookers to become spooked. The bald Saiyan asks what they should do with the humans, as they are irritating him. Vegeta merely shrugs his shoulders and tells Nappa to decide what they are to do for once. Nappa thanks him and comments on how he will enjoy this. A chuckle is heard and then he levels the entire city in seconds, wiping it off the face of the planet. A large crater is all that remains.

"Ha ha ha! Do you think I tried _too _hard to impress them, Vegeta?"

"There isn't anyone left to impress, Nappa. I should've known better than to let you have any fun."

"But why? A little destruction won't affect the sell price of this planet. What's the bid deal?"

"Try to use your brain. We came here for the Dragon Balls, for the wish. You remember the wish don't you Nappa?"

"Well yeah, we were gonna wish for immortality, weren't we?"

"Good, and we need all seven balls right? So let me ask you; what if one of the balls happened to be in the city you just destroyed?"

"I'm sorry. I guess I just forgot about that, huh?"

"Well let's both forget about it. What's done cannot be undone. Now first we need to find out who has the highest power level. He'll be the one who finished off Raditz." The two invaders turn on their scouters and Nappa notes there are over half a dozen people with power levels over 1000. They find the two highest power levels on the planet. Vegeta notes that this might be an interesting confrontation after all.

_Right after Raditz was beaten_

Piccolo was looking at the damage caused by Raditz, and shaking his head. That bastard really did a number on the planet. It seems as if they'd have to wish the land and anyone Raditz might've killed back.

"I guess we'll just have to use the Dragon balls to wish those things back then, huh?" Piccolo does not know, however, that the scouter he was currently holding relays messages. And the things he just said were heard by the Saiyans who would eventually invade their planet and cause destruction.

_Currently_

Gohan and Piccolo are currently waiting around for the others or the invaders to arrive where they are. The duo sense large and small incoming powers at their location.

"So this is the welcoming party huh?" Nappa remarks as Krillin lands with the rest of the Z fighters. The bald Saiyan and Vegeta look at the three as they gage the invaders' power levels. Krillin is troubled by how high they are. Vegeta begins to speak after he and Nappa land.

"So, we meet at last."

"The pleasure's mine." Piccolo responds. The enemies look at each other for a while. "I'm only going to say this once; leave this planet. This is your first and last chance to get out of this alive."

"That voice, I see. You're the one who defeated Raditz one year ago." Vegeta states. Piccolo looks surprised by his proclamation.

"My voice?"

"Right, didn't Raditz tell you? Our scouters also work as communicators." Vegeta clarifies.

"Huh? The green one's from Namek isn't he?"

"Yes he's from Namek alright. No wonder Raditz had such a hard time with him and Kakarot."

"I'm from Namek?" Piccolo scowls at this information.

"I didn't know you were from outer space." Krillin says. "But it makes sense."

"I-is that true Piccolo?" Little Gohan asks. Piccolo only continues to scowl at the Saiyans.

"You didn't know? Well what a surprise surely you must have suspected something before now. The green skin and pointy ears are a dead giveaway don't you think?" Vegeta once more explains.

'So I'm from Namek? I can't believe it. Yet at the same time, I know it's true. Yes it's true!'

"It was you who spoke about the Dragon balls, now tell us about them. Where are they?" His statements alarm the Z fighters. Krillin is the first to speak up.

"But no one knows where they are, not for a whole year!" Nappa is unconvinced.

"That's enough; we know the balls are down here. Make no mistake we will find them. With you alive or with you dead; it's your decision. Tell us where they are or you will all be killed."

"Hah! I wanna thank you. Because of you I now know that I come from the planet Namek. But this is my planet now and no one is going to tell me what to do with it. So back off! We're not here to back down to your demands. We're here to fight! So go ahead and do whatever it is you came here to do!" Piccolo exclaims as he gets into a fighting stance. The remaining power levels turn out to be Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu.

"I guess they're not going to tell us where the dragon balls are Nappa."

"You wanna bet? Alright let's see how strong you really are." Nappa then turns his scouter on to check their power levels. Gohan's read 1000, Piccolo 1400, and Krillin 1100. Nappa chastises them for thinking they can stand against he and Vegeta with such small power levels. Vegeta tells Nappa to take his scouter off.

"It seems they can concentrate energy and raise their fighting power. These figures are most unreliable." Nappa recalls how Raditz was fooled by them. Piccolo warns Gohan and Krillin about them.

"Nappa, I believe it's time we had a little fun with them. Better yet, get those Saibamen out. There should be 6 of them left they'll do."

"You're too much. You really know how to have fun. Hmph, you're right there are six."

"Maybe the Saibamen can persuade them to tell us where the dragon balls are, huh Nappa?"

"Hehehehe, oh I think they can arrange that." While Nappa says this, he plants six strange seeds in the soil. After that, he pours a strange green substance on them "There." Six strange little aliens pop out the ground.

"Well at least they're shorter than I am." The six aliens begin circling the three fighters, and attack.

As these events unfold, Goku and Naruto finally made it to King Yemma's office. Goku puts a hand on Naruto's shoulder. He in turn teleports them to earth. It is somewhere in the Yunzabit area, where they both lock onto Vegeta and Nappa's power levels and fly there at full speed.

**Well there you have it. The start of the Saiyan/Vegeta Saga. Ok now time for some polls.**

**Do you think I should let them save Yamcha, or make them come too late?**

**Should I let Vegeta kill Nappa, or should Naruto?**

**Should Chiaotzu die via selfdestruct, some other way, or should he live?**

**Finally, should Tien lose and arm? **

**That's it review and all that stuff.**

**Ja ne! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I wanted to give it a little more time until the update but seeing as how I might be busy this week, I'll do it now. As a compromise, Naruto's ki will be red when he turns Super Saiyan. The vote to save Yamcha was split, so I decided to break it. He was a bit over confident and that cost him. So… It will be just like canon except Naruto and Goku arrive just after Yamcha gets suicide bombed. Here are the standings for who you guys want to be paired with Naruto.**

**Bulma: 8**

**Zangya: 2**

**Android 18: 4**

**Oc Female Saiyan: 2**

**If Bulma wins in the end, Trunks may or may not be born. They WILL have a son but I don't know what to name him IF she wins out. In the event of a tie, he will have a polygamous relationship (multiple wives.) The poll will close around Ch 6-8.**

**To any/all future/present flamers: your flames will be ignored and used to cook a feast for Goku.**

**Goku: Flame please, I'm hungry!**

**I do not own Dbz or Naruto, if I did Gohan would have continued training and faggy Saiyaman would never rear its ugly head, and Naruto would kick ass from the beginning instead of being a short knucklehead. **

**Chapter Three: Saibamen, and the Heroes' Arrival**

_Earth, The battlefield_

"Let me try first everyone." Tien faces one of the green midgets and gets in a fighting stance as he charges at the three-eyed human. Tien sends his middle and index fingers along with his thumb forward, pushing the saibamen back. The green alien rebounded in time as his opponent was continuing to charge. A devious smirk appeared on his face as his head split vertically, spewing acid that was easily avoided by everyone, batting Gohan who needed Piccolo to come and save him.

Gohan thanked Piccolo after seeing the hole left by the acid. Tien continues his assault once more. An elbow to the abdomen left the saibamen stunned. Nappa widens his eyes at this. The alien is dropped to the ground. The Z fighters rejoice, as it seems the alien won't be getting back up, while Vegeta is pissed. Nappa is more than surprised.

"What, he should've won! All these saibamen had a power level of 1200. They all had the same power level as-"

"As who?" Vegeta interrupts.

"As Raditz." Nappa answers.

"Now do you see my point?"

"Um, I think so."

"Do you? Well don't strain yourself. Just leave the thinking to me from now on." Vegeta responds after a chuckle. The little saibamen has yet to pick itself up from the ground. Immediately after it righted itself, a blast of ki came from two of Vegeta's fingers, tearing the poor organism apart and splattering green and disembodied parts where it once stood. Everyone, even Nappa, is shocked by this display of cruelty.

"Vegeta why?"

"He wasn't of use to us anymore."

"I know but, he was.. alive." Vegeta merely scoffs. This coupled with the absolute heartlessness they just witnessed sent shivers down the Z Fighters' backs. Just what the hell had they gotten themselves into?

On the other side of the globe, many people in various cities were baffled. Sudden flying objects blew by in a blur, leaving strong gusts of wind in their place. These UFOs disappeared just as suddenly as they came. The cause of this was of course the two Saiyan warriors, Naruto and Goku, flying to where their allies were going up against two other Saiyans.

Back at the battlefield, five Saibamen remained. The question was who would fight next. Yamcha stepped forward and began trading blows with the next green alien. He gains the upper hand when a leg sweep connects which is followed by a kick to the head. The saibamen quickly got back to its feet after a back flip. Yamcha appeared behind him however, and send his fist forward. His attack is countered when the saibamen catches his arm, spins him around and tosses him away. The scarred fighter then reappears with his foot flying down at the alien, who dodges, and the fight begins again. Yamcha gains the upper hand once more when he appeared behind the saibamen and fires a **Kamehameha** wave, killing the thing. Or so it seemed. Those at the Kame House rejoiced. Yamcha stands over the crater of his 'fallen' enemy and begins to make arrogant remarks. He speaks of fighting the other four aliens himself when the 'dead' saibamen leaps out of the crater and latches on to him.

Naruto and Goku were merely miles away from the spot where their allies were battling. But something felt extremely wrong. A feeling of dread and terror floated around them, as if something horrid was about to happen. They quickly shook it off as nerves. The duo had no clue how right their feelings of foreboding were as they could now clearly see their friends and foes underneath them. So they descended.

"Let go!" Yamcha yelled out as he struggled to get the alien to release him. The bald one however, had a vice grip on him and would not be letting go for a while. It latched its arms around his back and smiled at him mischievously. Piccolo remarked on how the fight was done. The green saibamen began to transform its remaining life force into energy, as its body took on a glow. What happened next shocked most of the Z Fighters to the very core.

Goku and Naruto landed silently, as they saw a strange green thing latch on to Yamcha for dear life. They said nothing and masked their power levels. The scarred man struggled in futility to get the thing off him. It smiled and transmitted its life force into energy, turning into a living bomb. The two watched on in horror as it exploded while holding onto Yamcha, killing him instantly.

"Well I guess it's a dr-"Vegeta didn't have time to finish as two fairly high power levels (for this planet anyway) appeared out of seemingly nowhere. Krillin was about to fight the green bastards but didn't get the chance as four blasts, both blue, came from nowhere and destroyed the green aliens instantaneously. Green blood and dismembered body parts rained down on the field. The culprits were two new figures to Vegeta and Nappa. All of the other people seemed to recognize them. The Namekian scowled at the sight of the brunette. Anger and disdain clouded Goku and Naruto's visages. Silence reigned until Vegeta decided to speak.

"Ah Kakarot how nice of you to join." He was met with silence. Nappa decided to taunt him.

"I think he's afraid of us Vegeta." The bald Saiyan began laughing heartily at his taunt, not noticing the blonde teleporting behind him. Said blonde buried his fist in the back of Nappa's head before Vegeta could even open his mouth, sending the bald man flying away. Goku appeared in front of him and roundhouse kicked him in the chin, burying him in the ground. The dust cleared and Nappa was seen with multiple wounds. He turned his head and spit out blood, ready to speak. He never got the chance. Naruto teleported in front of Nappa and delivered a jab to his abdomen. The man's fist was bulging out of the invader's stomach. Sheer force from the punch caused his armor to be shredded from the front and back where it impacted. Nappa fell to the ground when he pulled his fist out, clutching his stomach.

Everyone was shocked to see what just happened to Nappa. Vegeta was genuinely surprised to see a middle-class Saiyan floor an elite from one punch, even though there was a punch and a kick before that. Goku was indifferent as he knew that Naruto could easily kill that bald guy. Piccolo and the others were in disbelief at the fact Naruto sent Nappa the floor when they were sure he would be able to take on all of them without a sweat. The bald Saiyan in question just wanted the pain to stop. Naruto began to speak in a quiet tone laced with silent rage.

"Was it.. funny when the green alien latched onto Yamcha? Did you laugh when he blew up? Was it humorous to see the looks of anguish on our faces? Will it be so funny when you die?!" Naruto brought his fist down on the bald man's head after the series of rhetorical questions. The bald Saiyan fell on his back, clutching his head and rolling on the ground. The blonde began to stomp on his stomach ruthlessly, ignoring his cries of pain. Naruto decided the bastard had suffered enough and lifted one hand over him while gathering ki in it. He used the other hand to toss the bulky Saiyan in the air. His right hand shot a **Kamehameha Flasher** at the bald man, evaporating him completely. His anguished screams of pain rang throughout the battlefield. When the blast faded, nothing remained of Nappa.

"Bravo." Vegeta chimed. "That was quite the display." Naruto was sickened by this statement.

"You're worse.. You aren't even affected by the death of your comrade. Scum. That's all you are. Scum." Before Vegeta could respond, he found himself blocking a kick from Kakarot.

"Fool, I'll show you the power of elite." With that said, the two Saiyan warriors began to clash, disappearing and reappearing in different places. The others tried to step in. They were halted by Naruto's arm stretched out in front of them. This puzzled them until he explained.

"This is a bout between two Saiyan warriors. If you attempt to interfere I will incapacitate you." Piccolo looked ready to scoff at that but Naruto's next statement made him scowl. "Especially you, Piccolo. I will not hesitate to break bones if I have to. And you all know I can."

Vegeta was outraged and inwardly impressed. How could a low class warrior like Kakarot keep up with him? Even if he was barely using any of his power. Something else was troubling him. Each time he would siphon out a bit more of his power, Kakarot would match him blow for blow. He threw a high knee; Kakarot blocked it with his elbow. The two continued to trade blows until Goku teleported behind him and sent a kick aimed at his sternum. Vegeta dodged it by ducking, and sent a left cross at his knee after turning. Goku blocked it by bringing his knee up, thus cancelling out the cross.

"Enough! There's no way a low class like you could fight on even ground with an elite like me! It just isn't possible!"

"Maybe I should end this then." Vegeta found a knee placed firmly in his ribs. He was then barraged by a combo of punches and kicks, before flying upwards thanks to an uppercut. Blood trickled down his lips. Its coppery taste was only enhanced when his adversary's left foot connected with his gut, propelling him through several rock formations before he came to a stop, his fall causing a crater. Vegeta's pride was now damn-near nonexistent at this point. He was supposed to be the prince of Saiyans. The pinnacle of what all warriors should aspire to be. Here he was getting thrashed around by the son of a low class warrior. His will to fight was now as crushed as his pride. The blonde hovered above him and extended a hand out.

"No point in making him suffer anymore. Crushing his pride and will to fight should suffice, **Kamehameha Flasher.**" A turquoise colored blast flowed down to Vegeta's crater, evaporating him just as it did to Nappa. As least that's what it looked like to Naruto and the others. Vegeta however was in the Earth's stratosphere, heavily wounded and basically one step from death's door. He lost usage of his right arm, left leg hanging limp in the air, and left eye closed with a trail of blood running down.

"I can't believe a low class warrior made me have to use this. But now he'll die and I'll destroy his precious planet." The Saiyan prince looked around for the Earth's moon. He gets angry when he does not find it. "Where the fuck is this planet's moon?! Shit, I'll have to use a **Power Ball** now." Vegeta used the rest of his remaining Ki to create a light blue orb that floated just above his hand. He then shoots it up into the sky where it replicates lunar ways. The prince looks at it after landing on the ground and slowly transforms into an Oozaru. Unlike Gohan and the other Saiyans, Vegeta has full awareness of his actions in this form.

"As I thought.. He's still alive." A blonde Saiyan remarked as he felt Vegeta's ki get 10x stronger than it originally was. The Oozaru was shouting about how he would put the low class warrior in his place and so on. Did this guy ever get new material? He and the brunette had to dodge a giant hairy fist courtesy of Vegeta. Goku sees Vegeta's form and remembers a number of events. 1. He remembered his Grandpa Gohan telling him not to look up at the moon. 2. Kami thinking about cutting his tail off. 3. Himself as and Naruto Oozaru destroying Emperor Pilaf's Castle and the World Martial Arts stadium. With this came the knowledge that and Naruto killed their grandfather. Naruto had to fly to Goku and move him out of the way of Vegeta's **Mouth Blast.** The blonde warns Goku to get his head in the game. But the Saiyan gets caught in Vegeta's giant hand. Naruto punched the Oozaru in the gut with a bit of his ki, causing him to fall on one knee, and release Goku.

Meanwhile behind a rock formation we find Yajirobe who was hiding behind a rock formation. He _was _going to congratulate them on beating the invader before he turned into a giant ape and went berserk. Krillin just tried to throw a **Destructo Disk** at the ape's tail and was rewarded with a **Mouth Blast** inches away from his frame. Goku got grabbed by the Oozaru, but got freed when Naruto decked the ape in the stomach, causing him to fall onto one knee holding hit gut. Yajirobe saw this as his chance. He scuttled over to the ape as quickly as he could and pulled out his sword. The orange-clad swordsman ascended into the air, inches away from the beast's tail. He unsheathed his sword and brought it through the tail, slicing it off with ease.

This was not Vegeta's day. First, he watches Nappa get beaten into a pulp. Normally Vegeta wouldn't give two fucks, but the blonde bastard threw the baldy into the air and blasted him down to the smallest molecule. He wanted to kill the useless fool goddamn it! Then a low class Saiyan thoroughly kicks his ass so badly he has to go in Oozaru form. Next, the blonde bastard from before hits him in the gut so hard, he falls on one knee. Finally a fat swordsman cuts his tail off, screwing him over. Any chance he had was just destroyed. As if that wasn't bad enough, he was completely out of Ki. Poor cruel Vegeta.

Yajirobe ran away before the mean-looking Saiyan could even scowl at him. Naruto takes this time to release a combo of punches, kicks, and knees on him. Thus worsening his already horrific condition. As if taking pity on him, the blonde punted him away instead of ending his life. The invader called his ship to him and climbed in after swearing to make those two pay for beating him. He and his ship then glide off the planet. Krillin runs to Goku and Naruto as a ship lands next to them containing Chi-Chi, Master Roshi, and Korin. Chi-Chi runs straight to Gohan and checks on him, completely disregarding her husband. They carry Yamcha's dead body onto the ship and fly off.

Krillin speaks of dragon balls on Piccolo's home planet Namek, and how he overheard Vegeta and Nappa talking about them. King Kai uses his powers to speak to them telepathically. He debriefed them on how a shift in the planet's climate killed off most of the Namekians, leaving roughly 100 give or take.

"But how are we supposed to go out in space?" Krillin asks. After a while of thinking Bulma decides that they can use an engine from a Saiyan pod. Naruto compliments her quick thinking and the faintest of blushes appears on her cheeks. That option is thrown out the window when Bulma accidentally destroys the ship using the remote. She fell to the ground in despair.

"How are we supposed to wish Kami and Yamcha back now?" She asks no one in particular.

"Maybe you can build one; you are a genius after all." Naruto queries.

"Well I am but it would take years to make." Bulma replied, the faint blush returning for a little while. That's when Mr. Popo appears and tells them of a ship in the Yunzabit Highlands that Kami used to escape extinction as a child. Bulma climbs on Naruto's back, who follows Mr. Popo to Yunzabit via the sky. Bulma holds on for dear life until they land. Mr. Popo tells them it opens using Namekian, and Naruto volunteers Bulma to learn it, much to her dismay. They fly back to the others, determining that it is indeed well enough for usage after a trip to Jupiter.

"Okay who will accompany me to Namek?" Bulma asks, inwardly hoping Naruto would come with her. Krillin and Gohan want to go, but Naruto, Goku, and the others say they want to train. A day later, the trio departs to Namek, leaving the others behind. Back on Earth, Naruto asks Mr. Briefs to build a ship that will fit two people with specific designs such as a gravity replicator up to 200 times Earth's gravity.

**There it is, review and vote for Naruto's future wife. **

**Ja ne!**


End file.
